


три правила для встречающихся с близнецами

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Domestic, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Unhealthy Relationships, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Коннор искренне считает это самыми напряженными переговорами за всю его жизнь. И это учитывая тот немаловажный факт, что напротив них сидят не террористы, а его коллеги по работе._______________________Сборник зарисовок по АУ, где Камски и Рид братья.
Relationships: Connor/Elijah Kamski, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed





	1. правило первое

Напряжение можно прощупать в воздухе. Коннор на всякий случай нервно ерзает на кожаном сидении, потому что так люди делают, когда им неуютно — а Коннору чертовски неуютно. Элайджа и Гэвин глазами мечут молнии так, что становится жарко даже ему, а единственным, кто наслаждался ситуацией, является Крис — он поддевает Рида каждые несколько минут, смотрит на его реакцию и будто бы специально провоцирует на конфликт. Не с ним, так с братом.

В общем-то, это единственная причина, почему они сидят в чертовом кафе (Хэнк бы гордился обилием ругательств в его обиходе и совсем не гордился тем, что он позволяет руке Камски по-хозяйски лежать на своем бедре): встреча братьев скорее выглядит как не самый удачный эпизод Тильзитского мира, чем что-то цивильное и миролюбивое. RK900 — Кристиан — тоже сверлит его взглядом, но выглядит это скорее как-то снисходительно, чем агрессивно — что-то вроде спокойного восприятия отношений глупого «младшего брата». Коннор, признаться, несколько уязвлен, но не настолько, чтобы начинать скандал — да и в принципе спор с Крисом ничем хорошим не кончится хотя бы потому, что ответом на все у него служит фраза «я усовершенствованная модель».

— И как тебе с ним работается? — тон у Элайджи почти что ласковый и приторный, но Коннор чувствует, как чужая ладонь поглаживает его по талии немного дерганно — так, словно тот немного нервничает. Коннор не решается проводить сканирование, полагаясь только на ощущения и свою (почти что природную) внимательность. — Наверняка Кристиан прекрасный напарник.

— Ты вытащил меня в какое-то задрипанное кафе, чтобы поговорить о консервной банке?

Элайджа смеется ему прямо на ухо и незаметно притягивает ближе. Коннор чувствует себя странно: ему и стыдно, потому что это общественное место, и на них уже, кажется, пялится мужчина за соседним столиком, но у Элайджи приятные объятия (у Коннора как такового не заложено понятия «приятное», он вырабатывает его себе сам — как учил Хэнк) и так у них повышен тактильный контакт, а это вроде как считается у людей чем-то важным.

Он знает, что Гэвин и Крис тоже состоят в каком-то роде отношениях, но они не выглядят таковыми: сидят на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга, все время скалятся и огрызаются, спорят без веской на то причины, просто потому что, и оба этим явно наслаждаются. Ему это непонятно от слова «совсем». Элайджа может быть хитрым, дерзким, иногда кусаться и царапаться (они оба знают, что ему это не страшно, и это отчасти прекрасно) — но он никогда и слова плохого о нем не сказал.

Кристиан и Гэвин назвали друг друга уебками уже, по меньшей мере, восемь раз. Он не считает остальные оскорбления только потому, что они звучат практически через каждое слово.

— Нет, я вытащил тебя не для этого.

Коннор чувствует, как Элайджа серьезнеет — система ловит малейшие изменения в поведении. Он сжимает чужие пальцы в своих — и Элайджа целует его в висок.

— Ну так будь добр, поясни, какого хрена тебе от меня надо.

— Разве я не могу просто захотеть увидеться с братом?

— Разве я не могу просто захотеть съездить тебе по роже?

— Можешь, — спокойно откликается Кристиан, — но вряд ли успеешь. У меня реакция быстрее и руку тебе вывернуть мне удобно из этого положения.

На гневный и непонимающий взгляд Гэвина Элайджа только смеется:

— Я их создатель, они должны меня защищать.

— Да нет, — Кристиан склоняется к столу, складывая руки на столешнице лодочкой и задумчиво вертя большими пальцами. — Просто у меня есть отличный повод скрутить его и не выглядеть как агрессивный мудак. На вас, мистер Камски, мне, честно говоря, класть.

Элайджа вздергивает брови, но выглядит он скорее заинтересованным, чем уязвленным. Коннор это чувствует — но все равно на всякий случай поглаживает чужую ладонь.

— Гэв, мы можем отойти?

Гэвин закатывает глаза — но встает. Кристиан приподымает левую бровь, и Гэвин отмахивается:

— Норма, — Элайджа все еще сидит и держит его в своих объятиях, поэтому Гэвин кивает на выход, выуживая из кармана пачку сигарет. — Пошли.

На памяти Коннора это первый раз, когда никто из этих двоих не пытается оскорбить другого. Удивительно даже.

— Ты разве не должен его сопровождать?

Он вздрагивает от голоса Криса — и пожимает плечами.

— Должен.

— Почему не пошел? Вдруг на него нападут?

— Детектив Рид способный полицейский, — неуверенно говорит он, оборачиваясь на стеклянную дверь кафе. — Он сумеет защитить… мистера Камски.

— «Элайджу» ты хотел сказать, — Кристиан откидывается на диванчик, забрасывая руки на спинку, и выглядит он абсолютно довольным его замешательством. — И можешь звать его Гэвином при мне. Это твое «детектив Рид» вне участка зверски режет слух — я как будто со стиральной машиной разговариваю.

Они молчат немного, не зная точно, о чем говорить, пока Крис, наконец, не кивает подбородком на выход, где Гэвин и Элайджа на крыльце оживленно о чем-то болтают, а сигарета в пальцах Рида постепенно уменьшается:

— Они похожи. Это не так заметно, когда они находятся в разных частях города, но сейчас это видно просто идеально.

Он оборачивается, чтобы заметить, как Гэвин выбрасывает окурок в урну и тянется к пачке снова. Элайджа смеется: жмурится, запрокидывает голову, и кадык под кожей у него подрагивает. Ему, кажется, требуется пару минут, чтобы оторвать взгляд от этого зрелища.

— Это плохо?

— Ну, — Крис усмехается и пожимает плечами, — это забавно. Мы, знаешь, как те пары близнецов из анекдотов.

Он только сейчас понимает абсурдность ситуации: они с Крисом ведь тоже почти что братья, и действительно близнецы. Что-то неприятно кольнуло его в этом факте: не значит ли это, что Элайдже на самом деле все равно, какую модель и какую платформу использовать в своих целях?

Кристиан закатывает глаза так, словно прочитал его мысли, но не говорит ничего, лишь снова кивает на дверь: та открывается, приветливо звякнув колокольчиками, и братья возвращаются за столик.

— Не смей больше о ней заговаривать, — Гэвин садится на свое место, пока Элайджа все еще стоит, необычайно серьезный и прожигающий брата взглядом.

— Я думал…

Гэвин прерывает его на полуслове:

— Разговор исчерпан.

Кристиан смотрит на напарника долго, и Коннору кажется, что на несколько мгновений его диод загорается желтым — но он не может сказать наверняка.

Элайджа садится рядом с ним, снова притягивая к себе, позволяя пристроить голову на плече, и снова говорит:

— Я думал, что тебя должно обрадовать мое предложение.

Гэвин хлопает раскрытыми ладонями по столу, привлекая ненужное внимание, и вскакивает:

— Послушай, ты!..

Он внимательно наблюдает за тем, как выражение лица детектива Рида сменяется с разгневанного на удивленное, а затем — на какое-то смущенное, и на всякий случай смотрит на Кристиана: тот сидит, рассматривая проезжающие за окном машины, а рука его покоится на…

— Какого хрена? — Гэвин резко поворачивает голову, но Элайджа ехидно хмыкает, и гэвинов взгляд прожигает теперь уже его. — Какого хрена твои передовые разработки лапают за задницу кого попало?

— Я бы попросил, — Кристиан оборачивается к нему с совершенно спокойным лицом и руки не убирает. — За задницу я лапаю исключительно тебя и прошлой ночью тебя это устраивало.

Коннору кажется, что вот-вот Гэвин выхватит пистолет и выстрелит Кристиану промеж глаз. Обстановку нагнетает еще и Элайджа, разразившийся смехом, который он не может скрыть даже за кашлем, пусть и утыкается тактично носом ему в макушку.

Но — к его удивлению — Гэвин лишь садится обратно, и Кристиану приходится убрать руку.

— Сразу видно, кто вернулся в «Киберлайф» и курировал разработку этого монстра, — шипит Рид. — Признавайся, накинул ему парочку лишних программ, пока никто не видел?

— Ну что ты, — Элайджа все еще посмеивается, но, по крайней мере, теперь Коннор не чувствует напряжения между братьями. — Это полностью его инициативы, да и разрабатывать его начали раньше, чем я вернулся к делам.

Гэвин хмыкает и хочет сказать еще что-то, как у Элайджи звонит телефон: он краем глаза замечает контакты заместителя.

— Да, Фелиция? — рука Элайджи скользит по его плечу, поглаживает, как он делает это обычно, когда нервничает. — Да. Нет. Нет, не особо. Да. Да, конечно. Оставьте пока и не трогайте, я разберусь. Нет, оборудование придется заменить. Да, у нас есть страховка. Да. Да, дай нам десять минут.

Гэвин смотрит, приподняв бровь.

— Не могут обойтись без великого и ужасного?

— Не могут, — Элайджа выглядит расстроенным. — Какие-то проблемы с экспериментальным образцом.

— Образцом? Разве твоя жестянка и ее друзья не подмяли под себя производство?

— Этот проект предложил мне Маркус, — Элайджа пожимает плечами и встает. — Особый образец, не имеющий программы как таковой. Младенец, по сути своей. Мы хотим посмотреть, что из этого выйдет — ты же знаешь, как я люблю все новое и неизведанное, — Элайджа подает ему руку, помогая встать, и тихо смеется. — Конечно, не как ты в детстве. Кристиан, — девятисотый поднимает взгляд, — спроси как-нибудь, откуда у него тот шрам на бедре. А мы вынуждены вас покинуть.

Уже в машине Элайджа некоторое время сидит за рулем, не спеша выезжать с парковки, и торопливо набирает что-то в телефоне.

— Андерсон не просил вернуть тебя к восьми? — неожиданно спрашивает он, так и не оторвав взгляд от экрана. Коннор пожимает плечами. — Отлично. У меня есть планы на вечер и ты там необходим.

Он моргает недоуменно и смотрит на Элайджу в упор, пока тот не откладывает телефон.

— Зачем я нужен?

Элайджа смеется, наконец прокладывая маршрут на навигаторе:

— Нанесем моему многоуважаемому брату визит. Я уже отправил ему небольшую сумму, чтобы он прикупил нам выпивки и продуктов на вечер.

— Оу, — он понимающе кивает. — А… вдруг он будет занят? Они с Крисом ведь… живут вместе и…

Элайджа поворачивается к нему, подмигивая, и растягивает губы в улыбке:

— На то и расчет, сладкий.

А где-то на достаточном расстоянии от них детектив Гэвин Рид только что получил на мобильный сообщение о переводе нескольких тысяч долларов на его карту с короткой припиской о том, что его любимый брат надеется на теплый прием — а еще РК900 все-таки спросил у него, откуда же взялся шрам и почему его старший брат вообще об этом знает.

Но и то, и другое — уже совсем другая история.


	2. правило второе

Коннор знал, что ничем хорошим это не обернется, еще с самого начала. В общем-то, этого и стоило ожидать: потому что обычно идеи Элайджи выливаются в какое-то необъяснимое дерьмо (Хэнк бы гордился, услышь он это слово из его уст). Но, Боже, это же Элайджа — а если он что-то задумал, значит, остановить его может только злобный взгляд Клои. А Клои поблизости, к сожалению, не было аж целый день.

Наверное, им стоило позвонить, постучать или что-то в этом роде, прежде чем заходить в открытую дверь, думает Коннор. Наверное, им стоило позвонить еще на подъезде к дому Гэвина, думает Коннор. Наверное, им вообще стоило не приезжать, думает Коннор.

Он невольно разглядывает обнаженную спину детектива Рида и скрещенные на его пояснице ноги Кристиана: они целуются, пока на плите слева громко трещит масло и жарится что-то. Коннор не чувствует запаха горелого, но почему-то ему кажется, что страстные поцелуи посреди готовки — не то, чем следовало бы заниматься в ожидании гостей. Он перехватывает взгляд Криса, стягивающего с плеча Рида полотенце (судя по влажно поблескивающей коже и растрепанным волосам, тот только выбрался из душа), и без труда принимает сообщение: «Сделайте вид, что только что вошли. Этот придурок не любит, когда в квартиру заходят без спросу, особенно когда он занят. Уже были прецеденты с выхватыванием табельного».

Он неловко тянет Элайджу в прихожую за руку, заставляя перестать смотреть, и шепчет одними губами о том, что им нужно переобуться.

— Коннор и твой брат приехали. Если мне не показалось, они только что вошли, — он, заслышав голос Кристиана, показательно громко хлопает дверью, защелкивая замок.

Кристиан говорит еще что-то, шепчет скорее, но Коннор не в состоянии услышать — поэтому просто снимает обувь и ставит на специальную подставку, заодно расставив обувь детектива. Элайджа вешает шарф и куртку на вешалку, перегнувшись через него.

Гэвин, вытирая голову полотенцем, выходит из кухни:

— Я надеялся, что тебя там задержат на несколько суток, — не очень-то дружелюбно откликается он. — Ну проходите, раз приперлись. Могли бы не разуваться, эта консервная банка все равно убирается два раза в неделю.

Кристиан фыркает из кухни, громко помешивая что-то деревянной лопаткой, пока Гэвин уходит в одну из комнат:

— Потому что в этом сраче не могу жить даже я.

— Они так похожи на пару, — Элайджа смеется. — Уму не постижимо.

Гэвин откликается немедленно:

— Рот захлопни, — он выходит в коридор, надевая футболку и поправляя все еще влажные волосы. — Я вообще не собирался тебя пускать, но забыл закрыть дверь.

Рид машет им рукой, предлагая пройти на кухню и сесть за небольшой столик у стены, а сам идет к холодильнику, что-то отыскивая на полках, когда Крис откликается от плиты:

— Ты не забыл, это я ее открыл.

Гэвин от неожиданности ударяется затылком об полку. Он поднимает взгляд на Криса, Крис смотрит на него в ответ, и Коннор уже подсознательно ожидает выслушать парочку оскорблений, но, как ни странно, в домашних условиях оба действительно ведут себя очень цивильно и в какой-то мере очаровательно. Гэвин ставит на стол две баночки с пивом. На вздернутую бровь Элайджи он фыркает:

— А в средней школе тебя все устраивало.

— Времена меняются.

— А ты нет: все так же выебываешься, когда я предлагаю тебе выпить.

— Это не совсем полезно, — он осторожно вклинивается в разговор, и Гэвин смотрит на него до ужаса недовольно. — Я имею в виду, употребления пива в больших количествах…

— Переводя на английский: хватит пить это дерьмо, хуйло, — Крис щелкает плитой, выключая газ, и поворачивается, чтобы встретить горящий взгляд Гэвина. — Бери пример с брата и пей что-то нормальное, пока я не стал складировать смятые банки у тебя на постели.

Гэвин демонстративно делает глоток из открытой банки и смотрит на Кристиана «и-что-ты-мне-сделаешь» взглядом.

На пару минут воцаряется молчание, а потом Элайджа открывает банку и хмыкает:

— Это все, на что ты потратил деньги?

— Да, — Кристиан тянется к шкафчику над тумбой и вытаскивает оттуда баночку со специями. — А я потратил деньги на еду и более полезные вещи. Благодарю.

— Или в него включили программу домохозяйки, или он скачал ПО отдельно, — Гэвин делает еще один глоток и кивает в сторону девятисотого. — Иначе я не понимаю, почему он убирается у меня в доме и готовит мне жрать.

— Да ты ж тут подохнешь без меня, а мне потом объясняй, почему не уследил за напарником. И потом, приставят еще к какому-нибудь Миллеру: чуть его задень, и у Фаулера на столе жалоба.

Коннору кажется, что за этим всем кроется какая-то особая, более романтичная причина, но свои догадки он решает не озвучивать: хотя бы потому, что Гэвин зовет их всех в гостиную, пока Кристиан достает из шкафа две тарелки и обещает тут же присоединиться к ним.

Квартира у детектива Рида небольшая: Коннору кажется, что даже дом Хэнка огромен по сравнению с ней. На кресле в гостиной обнаруживается спящий кот — он уже тянется потрогать его, как Гэвин предостерегает:

— Он царапается, как мразь, — и, сделав глоток, обращается уже к брату. — Скажи своему ведру убрать от него клешни, потому что я не собираюсь платить за косметический ремонт.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть кот, — Элайджа садится на диван, усаживая его рядом с собой и тут же обвивая руками. — Ты ведь с детства с ними не ладишь.

— Долгая история.

Кристиан приносит на подносе жареную рыбу, хлебницу и приборы. Приготовлено отменно — для того, чтобы узнать это, Коннору даже не нужно проводить сканирование.

— Помню, в детстве заставить тебя есть жареную рыбу было ужасно сложно, — Элайджа благодарно кивает и ставит тарелку на колени, не сразу приступая к еде. — Ты вообще с детства был привередлив в еде.

— Он и сейчас, — Кристиан подходит к креслу, поднимая кота на руки, и садится туда, устроив кота на коленях. Животное, кажется, даже не просыпается, только чуть выпускает когти, сжимая лапами колено девятисотого. — До того, как меня приставили к нему в качестве няньки, он ел пиццу и китайскую лапшу, заказанные исключительно в одних и тех же пиццерии и ресторанчике. А дома ест все исключительно потому, что на это уходит его зарплата.

Он улыбается едва заметно: в этом плане Рид и Хэнк очень похожи. Заставить последнего правильно питаться оказалось целым делом посложнее поиска «Иерихона».

Гэвин закидывает кусок рыбы в рот и, прожевав, запивает пивом.

— Тебе легко говорить, Тони Старк, тебе вообще не надо есть, — откликается он погодя. — А у тебя денег полно.

Элайджа хмыкает.

— Ты сам отказываешься от материальной помощи.

— Я уже говорил, что мне не нужны твои подачки. Я был бы необычайно рад, вернись наша жизнь в привычное русло: я делаю вид, что не знаю тебя, а ты сидишь на своей вилле и не отсвечиваешь.

Коннор чувствует, как в воздухе повисает напряжение. Элайджа делает глоток из своей банки, опустошая ее, и ставит на столик. Гэвин встает, кинув полотенце на свое место.

— Принесу еще пива.

Кристиан провожает его задумчивым взглядом, а потом поворачивается к ним:

— Мистер Камски, что вы предлагали ему? Тогда, в кафе?

Элайджа долго пережевывает кусок мяса во рту, а потом улыбается уголком губ, выдерживая достаточную паузу:

— Андроида, — спокойно отвечает Элайджа. — Домашнего андроида с внешностью моей Клои. Ты ведь помнишь Клои? Чтобы ему было не скучно дома и он не эксплуатировал тебя не по назначению.

Кристиан кивает и молча встает. Кот, громко недовольно мявкнув, спрыгивает с его колен, чтобы потом забраться обратно на кресло.

Элайджа отставляет тарелку и хмыкает:

— Уверен, сейчас у них на кухне состоится любопытный разговор. Не хочешь послушать?

— Подслушивать нехорошо, — он поджимает губы, когда Элайджа начинает смеяться, но все равно позволяет легко поцеловать себя в губы. — И это ведь их дело, а не наше.

— Это мой брат, — безапелляционно заявляет Элайджа, а потом пожимает плечами. — Да и Кристиан вроде как твой брат. Так что это подслушивание во благо.

К счастью, Кристиан и Рид возвращаются раньше, чем они успевают что-то предпринять. Больше состоявшегося разговора его занимает тот факт, что Крис на ходу отбирает у Гэвина банку и делает глоток.

— Усовершенствованная модель, — пожимает он плечами. — Ты ведь тоже можешь пробовать пить и есть в разумных пределах? Или анализаторы не контролируются тобой?

Он отрицательно качает головой, и девятисотый сочувственно вздыхает:

— У еды иногда удивительный вкус. Именно вкус, а не состав.

— Собрались две жестянки, — Гэвин фыркает и протягивает брату новую банку пива, свою забирая из рук Кристиана. — Вы еще обсудите какие-нибудь свои вот эти проводки да контакты.

— Контакты, — Кристиан подчеркивает это слово, опускаясь на диван рядом с ним и оставляя место для Гэвина, — я бы с радостью обсудил с тобой где-то в районе спальни.

Больше Гэвин им общаться не мешает.

И только кот, проснувшись через полчаса, оповещает их о желании есть, запрыгнув на колени к хозяину и с неприятным звуком раздирая когтями его домашние штаны.


	3. правило третье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> то, что осталось за кадром

Слова Камски отдаются у него в голове барабанной дробью и звуком выстрела (пусть звуковые системы его полностью исправны): «Андроида».

Камски предлагал Гэвину андроида. Домохозяйку — ту, у которой в голове тысяча и один рецепт ужина в голове, а не вычитанные из интернета статьи о том, как не сжечь кухню в попытке приготовить яичницу. С внешностью Клои — хрупкой девочки-эдельвейса, способной даже в таком уроде, каким иногда бывает Рид, пробудить нежную привязанность.

Камски предлагал Риду то, от чего никто не стал бы отказываться. А Рид послал его куда подальше.

Он встает с кресла исключительно с этой мыслью — с мыслью о том, что Гэвин _отказался_.

Он находит Гэвина на кухне, зарывшимся в холодильник с головой. На тумбочке рядом с ним уже стоят две банки с пивом.

— Ты не видел банку с газировкой? — Рид выпрямляется, заслышав его шаги, и кивает на холодильник. — Я же помню, что брал одну.

— Ты выпил ее по дороге домой.

— Ай, блять, — Гэвин раздраженно захлопывает дверцу. — Так и знал. Ну хоть колбасы перехватил.

Гэвин уже подходит к раковине, чтобы помыть руки, когда он прислоняется бедром к посудомоечной машине и говорит:

— Ты отказался.

— Чего?

Гэвин даже оборачивается, едва открыв кран.

— Камски предлагал тебе андроида, — терпеливо повторяет он. — И ты отказался. Почему?

Гэвин мрачнеет на секунду, а потом с тихим хмыком пожимает плечами, возвращаясь к мытью рук:

— У меня есть причины.

Он преодолевает расстояние между ними в два широких шага. Гэвин вздрагивает, когда он обнимает его поперек груди.

— Ты отказался, — шепчет он, лбом утыкаясь в покатое плечо. — Ты мог согласиться и выгнать меня к чертям собачьим в участок, стоять в ряду с теми, кого еще совсем недавно эксплуатировали как стиральные машины, — он неосознанно сжимает пальцами рукава футболки вместе с напрягшимися мышцами на руках Гэвина. — Ты мог, но ты не стал. Ты меня не заменил. Ты меня оставил.

— Конечно, я, блять, тебя оставил, — Гэвин смеется, но голос его заметно отдает хрипотцой. — Какой еще андроид в этом сраном городе станет любить моего кота и будить меня, брызгая в меня из пульверизатора ледяной водой?

Ему кажется, что гэвиновы ребра скрипят от натуги, когда он обнимает его еще сильнее, притискиваясь так близко, как только получится. Гэвин растерянно кхекает, продолжая мыть руки:

— Задушишь, блять.

— Ты отказался, — снова повторяет он — так, словно от этих слов зависит его жизнь.

— Да что ты заладил, тостер ты говорящий: отказался, отказался. Мне пойти и сказать этому уроду, что я согласен, чтобы ты успокоился?

Он без предупреждения кусает гэвиново плечо — тот вздрагивает, и они оба знают, что от боли в этой дрожи только половина.

— Только попробуй, мешок с дерьмом, — говорит он тихо. — Я пущу этой кукле пулю в лоб прямо на пороге, а потом сделаю так, что тебе еще месяц страшно будет рот открыть.

Гэвин смеется — и откидывает голову ему на плечо, выключая кран.

— Спасибо, — неожиданно говорит он, и Гэвин даже поворачивает голову, чтобы одарить его недоуменным взглядом. — Ты все еще последний ублюдок, но спасибо.

Гэвин фыркает:

— Ты мне сейчас Америку не открыл, жестянка. Но не за что. Теперь, может, пустишь?

Он отрицательно мотает головой и сжимает гэвиновы ребра только крепче.

— Дай мне пару минут.

— Ты ночью не наобнимался?

— Мне нужно сейчас, — говорит он, носом зарываясь во все еще немного влажные волосы на затылке. — Считай это моей просьбой. Я не так уж и часто тебя о чем-то прошу.

— Хватку ослабь, — хмыкает Рид, разжимая его руки и поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — И иди сюда, истукан пластиковый.

Он мысленно отсчитывает ровно две минуты на поцелуй — и зарывается пальцами в чужие волосы, притискивая Гэвина ближе к кухонному гарнитуру, в удовольствии прикрывая глаза и кусая чужие губы.

Стоит ему отступить на шаг, Гэвин тянется к пиву: открывает и делает один долгий глоток под его недовольным взглядом. Впрочем, он, инстинктивно высчитавший чужой пульс и умудрившийся поймать шумный выдох, Гэвина совсем не осуждает — наверное, будь он человеком, вынужденным откладывать запланированный, в общем-то, секс из-за собственного брата, ему бы тоже требовалось что-то слабоалкогольное и прохладное, чтобы успокоиться.

— Пошли, — Гэвин подхватывает вторую банку и проходит мимо него, легко толкнув бедром. — Напомни потом покормить эту скотину.

— Сам сначала поешь, скотина.

Гэвин фыркает — и выходит из кухни.

Он, немного подумав, достает из шкафа кошачий корм и оставляет его на столе, чтобы потом покормить кота самостоятельно — и выходит следом с надеждой на то, что их многоуважаемые родные и не очень братья догадаются свалить до девяти вечера.


End file.
